¿Que hubiera pasado si?
by Karen Pttzn
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Jacob hubiera detenido a Bella antes de que saltara en el acantilado? chequenlo...
1. Divertido?

**Bella ¿Donde estás?**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"¿Por que todo lo divertido me pasa a mi?"_

**Jacob POV**

_-Jacob hoy rastrearemos a esa tal Victoria- dijo Sam_

_-Está bien Sam allí estaré-_

Corrí hasta la casa de Bella, Charlie debía de estar en el trabajo. Entre y busqué a Bella pero no la encontré, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?...

Entonces recordé…

_-Te prometo, que mañana practicaremos salto de acantilado…-dije_

_-Vale-dijo Bella_

Oh! Dios! Bella ha de ver ido sola! Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia los acantilados, Embry me preguntó que por que corría de prisa y se alarmó, no tenía tiempo de responderle asi que me leyó la mente… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado corrió conmigo en busca de Bella.

Estaba con la misma ropa de la mañana,entonces la vi a punto de tirarse…

-¡¡Bella NO!!- grité

**Vale, se que esta cortito, pero no quería poner a Jacob y Bella juntos n_n ¿que opinan? dejen sus comens! kddnze**

**Karen Pttzn**


	2. Acantilado

**Acantilado**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"La vida apesta y sin pensarlo, te mata"_

**Bella POV**

Jacob estaba tan ocupado buscando a Victoria, no queda nada. Ni se acordó de la promesa que me había hecho, practicar salto de acantilado. Decidí ir por mí misma, conocía el camino, además a Jake no le iba a importar. No había vuelto a escuchar la voz de él, así que esta era una ventaja.

Traía la misma ropa de la mañana así que no importaba, asomé la punta de mis pies y sentí la brisa del mar en todo mi cuerpo…

Entonces lo vi, parecía que todavía mis alucinaciones no le hacían justicia a su rostro perfecto, el era tan hermoso que hizo explotar mi corazón en mil pedazos

_¡Bella no lo hagas!_

_Querías que fuera humana mírame_

Estuve a punto de caerme cuando algo me arrastro. Me sentí mareada por un instante.

-¡!¿¿Bella me podrías explicar qué diablos estabas haciendo??¡¡- me dijo Jacob exasperado

-Trataba de nadar un poco SOLA-dije entonando la palabra- ¡ya que alguien me hizo una promesa y no me la cumplió!-escupí

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?-reprochó- fui a tu casa para tratar decirte que mañana practicaríamos el salto de acantilado por qué me iría con Sam a buscar a victoria, pero intuí que estabas aquí-

-Sí, vete, parece que todo el mundo me quiere dejar sola- empecé a derramar lágrimas- ¿Qué es lo que tengo ¡dime!, ¿porque todo el mundo me deja?-

-Bella lo siento mucho- empezó a decir – lamento haberte hecho esto, es mi culpa, deja de llorar-

-Jake…-

-Ven, vamos a casa-

Jake me llevó a mi casa, estaba rota de nuevo. Menos mal que Charlie no había llegado, no quería que me viera en este estado, pensaría que volví a mi estado zombie. Nos sentamos en el mueble y encendí la tele.

-¿sabes?, no practicaremos el salto de acantilado –dijo Jake

-¿Por qué?- no quería que mi única forma de ver a …verlo acabara-

-Estoy viendo para que para ti es muy peligroso, mira… nosotros somos fuertes y podemos contra las corrientes, no te ofendas pero solo eres humana Bella…-

Otra vez ese tema de la inmortalidad, lo odiaba y el lo sabía.

-Es sólo que Bella…las corrientes son muy fuertes y es peligroso para ti…-

Vio mi cara de duda y por un segundo dudó de que yo le hiciera caso.

-Bella prométemelo-

-¿Prometerte qué?- me hice la desentendida

-Que no practicaras el salto de acantilado-

-Te lo prometo- Me rendí, sabía que Jacob no me lo permitiría y que mandaría a vigilarme con los chicos todo el tiempo.

**¿Que tal?? jojo! me salió biien leendo jojo !!! n_n el próximo cap esta de Diez!! Yeah! neta que le tomaré la palabra a mi amiga luisa jojo haé un lbro XD**

**Espero que lo ayan disfrutado...zaludOz**

**Karen Pttzn**


	3. El regreso

**Perdidos en la oscuridad**

**Karen Ptzzn**

_"¿se podrá unir el pasado y el presente?"_

**Bella POV**

Había pasado 10 meses desde que él se fue. Me pregunté si él la estaría pasando tan mal como yo, pero mi mente inmediatamente supo la respuesta: "Bien", donde no había regresado es por qué no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Comencé a sollozar, otra vez el dolor me inundaba. No lograba superar su partida, a pesar de que Jacob había hecho todo lo posible, no podría herirlo diciéndole de que todo el dolor había pasado, aunque eso es lo que más quería. Sabía que no podía, por que mi corazón siempre se iba a retener con ese sentimiento tan hermoso que sentí por él.

Estaba en mi cuarto recostada en la ventana, recordando aquellos bellos momentos cuando él saltaba por la ventana para verme y estar conmigo todas las noches. Recuerdo la primera noche que se quedó a dormir conmigo, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Había querido la inmortalidad sólo para estar toda la vida con él, para no separarnos nunca…tenía planeado una vida, un futuro…

**Edward POV**

Había pasado ya 10 meses, los más horrendos 10 meses de todos mis 110 años. Todo estaba perdido para mí. Mi familia ya se había ido por que les pedí que me dejaran sólo. Ya no podía estar ni un minuto sin Bella. Me pregunté cómo estaría ella ahora, me imaginé que a lo mejor ella lo hubiera superado, que al final se había dado cuenta de que este amor no valía la pena, que esto era imposible. Tal vez había reconsiderado el amor que sentía Jacob por ella y ahora ellos dos estaban juntos. Sólo de pensar este último, se me agarrotaron los músculos y me partí en dos.

No podía dejarla ir, Pero tampoco debía de ser egoísta. _Sólo me aseguraré de que está bien, pensé_, sólo me engañé a mí mismo. Pensé en dos opciones:

veía a Bella Feliz, sólo la miraría un par de veces más y luego me resignaría a perder mi gran y único amor, y volver.

ella estaba tan destrozada como lo estoy yo, entonces regresaría por ella, le suplicaría y me arrodillaría ante ella suplicándole perdón. Y si ella me aceptaba de nuevo, Jamás la abandonaría, la protegería de todo y de todos y la amaría más que nunca, sin apartarme de ella.

Así que ese mismo día, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a Forks. Era de noche, llegaría cuando Bella estuviera durmiendo. Escalé la ventana, recordando que esto lo hacía a diario. Y allí estaba durmiendo como siempre, inhale su olor lo más que pude, restableciendo todo mi desecho cuerpo, y en ese instante recuperé todo lo que había perdido,(con solo una excepción).

Me senté en la mecedora donde solía cantarle a Bella para que se durmiera. Y en ese momento empecé a tararearle su nana. Cerré mis ojos, pensando en lo duró que fue dejarla, lo duró que la pasó. Abrí mis ojos y ella estaba sentada sobre su cama, viéndome.

**Buenisisimo! este cap! me encanto como me quedó, asu, media hora pensando en las palabras correctas jojo! n_n pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Espero los comens de cada cap!!**

**Karen Ptzzn**


	4. Fuera dolor, Bienvenida Felicidad!

**Almas Restauradas**

**Karen Pttzn**

_"El amor es una cadena de obtáculos, en el camino te mata, pero al final, hay una recompensa"_

**Bella POV**

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, otra vez con la misma rutina. Mi dolor empezó a calmar cuando escuche que tarareaban mi canción de cuna, y el dolor fue disminuyendo. Mi mente empezó a hacerme preguntas ¿Quién cantaba aquello?. Entonces me desperté.

No podía creerlo, _Charlie me meterá en un manicomio_, pensé. Edward estaba sentado en mi mecedora, tarareaba mi canción de cuna. Sonreí ante la idea. Mi mente un día se apagaría por esto.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó. Aquella voz de terciopelo era la mejor música para mis oídos.

-Charlie me meterá en un manicomio-

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó curioso

-¿No te das cuenta?, estoy viéndote-

-Bella estoy aquí-

-Eres un sueño,-hice una mueca-será muy duro cuando despierte.

Me limpié los ojos para que ese sueño maravilloso terminara. Pero los abrí y el todavía estaba ahí.

-¡No puede ser!- me tapé la boca, empecé a sollozar.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Mi cuerpo reacciono a su temperatura fría como el Hielo.

-Bella perdóname por favor, estoy aquí, perdóname, perdóname- repetía una y otra vez- Lo siento, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, quería que tuvieras una vida normal como otros, pero no creí que esto te causara más problemas que a mí, perdóname-.

- No sabes lo duró que fue para mí, sobrevivir como podía. Luchando contra el dolor todas las noches. Jacob m ayudó muchisimo. Y le debo hasta mi muy fácil para ti irte- dije sollozando cada vez más.

-No, No, créeme que no. Fue lo más duro que hice en mis 110 años. No sabes lo duro que fue para mí- parecía estar llorando aunque eso era imposible- perdóname por que te hecho mucho daño, asi que te pregunto ¿Isabella Marie Swan?¿ Tu todavía me quieres?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?-

-Limítate a contestarla por favor-

-Claro que sí, lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca, y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso-

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-

Y me besó. Este beso no fue como los otros, fue uno lleno de amor, y de pasión y me pareció bien. Era todo lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo necesitaban para volver a formarse.

**Llegamos hasta el final. No puedo creer que esta historia la empecé hoy, y la termine hoy n_n. Estoy muy feliz de mis resultados, aunque casi mi cerebro esta babiando por haberlo usado tanto jojo! mañana empezaré otra nove y continuaré con "Inicio de una amistad y el inicio de un misterio" n_n Inspirada en: Monsters Hurricane Bells.**

**zaludos!**

**Kren Pttzn**


End file.
